Geek Love
by Unique Charm
Summary: Timmy likes Tecna, and Tecna likes Timmy, but they are too shy to tell eachother. With the constant nudging from their friends, will they finally admit their feeling to one another? Or will their love remain oblivious? ONE SHOT TxT NxA RxM


Geek Love

"Just ask her, will you?" Riven told me, as I began to look nervous. We were crowding around my locker at Altain High. **(A/N – In this one-shot, the girls have no powers and the gang are attending an original High School)**

"What if she says no? I can't take that kind of rejection." I looked down feeling my blue braces with my tongue, and then slam the locker shut. I began to have a debate in my head whether or not I should (finally) make a move on Tecna: a beautiful, intelligent girl with soft magenta, pixie cut hair, 34 freckles on her ankles (I've counted them) and a gorgeous smile that would make any guy feel shy around her.

"She's not gonna say no. Trust me," Helia told me with a hand on my shoulder as we were walking to class.

"Trust you? Says the one who…" Nabu broke off as he saw Aisha approach them. "Hey, Aisha!"

"Hey Nabu!" She walked up to him and gave him soft kiss on the lips.

"No kissing in the hallway!" Professor Griffin, a tall, skinny and bony lady with her hair tied up in a tight bun, walked by.

"Whatever…" Nabu whispered, as he continued to kiss Aisha. I looked away flushed with embarrassment, and saw the rest of the girls, including Tecna walk up to us.

"I swear Griffin's tight bun is stopping the blood flow to her brain," Riven muttered cheekily as the rest of us sniggered.

"That's if she even has one," Brandon added, causing a ripple of laughter among us all.

"There you are, Aisha!" Stella piped up. "Aisha! Aisha? Yo, Aisha?" Stella rudely pulled Aisha away from Nabu. "Stop sucking his face off!"

"Stella!" Aisha chuckled as Nabu was wiping lipstick off of his face.

"Erm, Nabu. I would try a different shade of red, 'cus burgundy doesn't suit you," Riven told him making a joke.

"Ha ha, very funny," Nabu said sarcastically, whilst the rest of us smiled. Sky gave me the 'Do it now before someone takes her first' look.

"Er, Tecna?" I asked politely.

"Yes, Timmy?" She knows my name!

"Can I talk to you for moment?" I tried to stop myself from passing out as I took her to her locker and spoke to her there.

"What's up, Timmy?" Tecna asked trying to make a conversation.

"Well, I err… wanted to know if you are available on Thursday," I whispered.

"Thursday? That's Valentines day!" Tecna explained shocked.

"Friday! I meant Friday! Or next week, maybe? Not at all? Oh okay, I best be off," I spoke fast and tried to hurry off, before Tecna took my hand and squeezed it.

"I'll be your Valentine, Timmy," She looked up at me, with her purple eyes piercing into mine.

"So, is that a yes?" I asked, unsure.

"Of course!" She giggled.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked feeling bolder.

"Of course, I will. You don't know how long I've wanted you to ask me that," Tecna looked away and blushed an interesting shade of red.

"And you don't know how long I've wanted to ask you that, Tecno Queen," I finished. Tecna looked up, and began to smile and giggle showing her purple braces.

"'Tecno Queen?'" She asked.

"Too soon?"

"Perfect timing." She tilted her head up and I kissed her softly on the lips. Eventually it got quite passionate… but then we were taken to the First Aid room as we both had braces and they got stuck together… What a way to spend my Monday with the girl of my dreams: a pair of scissors, a screwdriver and a mirror being shoved into our mouths! Well, at least this is better than our normal dentist who had to melt my brother's braces of using a blow torch… I wouldn't recommend that place! Not to mention the shocked faces of our parents as we tried to explain what had happened, our friends who just couldn't stop laughing and Professor Griffin who gave us after school detention for the week for kissing in the hallway. At least I get to spend Valentine's day with my Tecna, even if it's in detention with a bunch of bullies. I'll protect her, and I'll be her saviour!

"Saviour?" Riven asked me at detention, whilst we were waiting for Tecna and some other troublemakers. "Seriously, dude?"

"What? It's one of the first things I thought of!" I protested.

"And you're gonna stand up for her?" Nabu asked confused.

"No offence, Timmy, but you can't even stand up for yourself! How can you stand up for her?" Aisha asked. Well, she is right, though.

"He can't even stand up, period!" Riven sniggered, whilst Nabu and Aisha laughed.

"Riven!" Musa slapped him on the shoulder.

"No talking in detention!" Professor Griselda hissed, and got back to reading her book.

"Sorry, it won't happen again," I apologised, but the teacher just ignored me.

"Where's Tecna?" Aisha mouthed to me.

"Don't know," I mouthed back.

"Sorry I'm late!" Tecna bustled through the door huffing and puffing.

"Where have you been, Miss Zenith?" Grizzly Bear (that's our nickname for her) stood up and closed her book shut tight.

"Sorry, I was talking to Headmaster Hale," Tecna explained and sat down beside me.

"Very well. I will leave you all for an hour, and then I shall dismiss you all. If you have any homework, you can do it here, but before you go, I will mark it and you can not leave until I have done so. Has everyone got something to do?" Griselda asked.

"Yes, Professor Griselda," Tecna, Musa, Nabu and I replied in unison.

"Mr. Hale? What about you?" She looked at Riven, her worst student. Riven was here because he was answering back at Professor Griffin, Musa was here because she forgot her homework… again. Nabu and Aisha were here for kissing in the back of the classroom, and… well, you know why Tec and I are here.

"Nothing to do, Grizzly," Riven smirked staring at Griselda's raging face.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Don't forget my father owns this school. He could fire you just like that. I could get you strung up on a tree so easy, it ain't even funny," Riven quoted 'Of Mice And Men.'

"Did you just quote—"

"I thought you were gonna leave?" Riven rudely asked.

"Very well, Mr Hale," And with that, she left the room slamming the door behind her.

"Riven, you have to be more careful!" Musa scolded.

"She had it coming to her," Riven shrugged. We were all laughing and doing our homework, and then finally left to go home.

"Hey Tecna, are you free now?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was, erm, thinking that maybe, err, we could you know, err, go for a, err ermm…" I broke off blushing as Tecna began to giggle.

"I would love to go for a drink with you, Timmy. I never that you were this nervous when talking to me," Tecna wondered.

"Well, you just bring out the nervousness in me…" I chuckled nervously scratching the back of my head.

"You don't need to be nervous," She held my hand, as we began to walk towards the Frutti Music Bar.

**10 years into the future**

And that's the story of how Tecna and I got together. It turns out we have a lot in common – we both like Electro music, we adore computers and different gizmos and gadgets, and we both care for each other a lot. I never would have thought that one day, we would be together like this: getting married. Yup, the Priest is here, our friends our here, including new ones like Roxy and Andy. Our families are here, and of course, so are me and Tecna. Tecna was wearing a beautiful pearl white dress and a little tiara sitting perfectly on her head. She looked like an angel. Heck, she's always been my angel! Forever mine.

"Tecna Eleanor Zenith, do you take Timothy Thomas Turner to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The Priest asked.

"I do," Tecna gazed into my eyes, and as did I.

"Timothy Thomas Turner, do you take Tecna Eleanor Zenith to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Priest asked me.

"I do," I smiled at Tecna, but heard a distinct chuckle from my best man, Helia.

"Timothy Thomas Turner! What a name!" I looked back to see Helia chuckling, but I just smiled and shook my head at him.

The Priest cleared his throat, "May we have the rings?" Helia walked over and handed Tecna's to me, and mine to Tecna. Tecna put the ring on my finger, and I put the other on hers. "You may kiss the bride." Gladly.

Tecna tilted her head upwards before we shared a small, yet passionate kiss together. I'm never gonna forget the day I met her. I still remember every second of it. We pulled apart, and walked back down the isle to see our friends cheering and clapping, our family congratulating us, and Bloom and Sky's and Flora and Helia's children throwing confetti on the ground in front of us.

"I love you," I whispered to her.

"I love you too," She replied.


End file.
